Psycho Rangers: The New Era
by HenshinFanGirl
Summary: So you thought they were gone? Well you thought wrong. The Psycho Rangers are back, and better than ever. Join three young men, one young woman, and two alien sisters on their Psycho adventure in the first part of the Psycho Ranger Saga!


**Psycho Rangers**

 **The New Era**

 **Chapter 1**

 **That's Just How It Began**

The Megaforce Rangers thought they were done, but more aliens have come to Earth yet again. This time though, they were after the gems that the Dino Charge Rangers know as _The Energems_. Since these gems were spread to pretty much all corners of the Earth, Harwood County was in danger once more. In fact, ever city we know is in a lot of danger. Monsters everywhere at every time! Obviously the Rangers can never catch a break.

Amongst the destruction of a most recent battle was 20 year old Haruma Satoh. He was only one of the many who have traveled all over the world in hopes of finding a safe haven. Haruma has come from the main lands of Japan. Sadly he only came to find that about as much attacks occurred in America as they did Japan. Haruma was naturally quiet, and calm….until today that is. His story was just about to begin.

"Whoa!" Haruma's train of thought was interrupted when he heard a yelp, followed by a thud right in front of him.

He looked down to see he had bumped right into a girl while walking, and, well, not paying attention to anything around him. She had long brunette hair, and she seemed to be around his age. He held his hand out to her to help her up.

"Sorry about that. I guess my mind tends to wander here and there."

The girl accepted his help, grabbing his hand and letting him pull her up. "That's okay…just uh…watch where you're going next time.." Her tone of voice hinted a bit of annoyance, yet sympathy. In fact, her voice was very calming. Like the serene sound of waves slowly rising and falling by the shore.

Haruma finally got a good look at her face when she finally looked up after dusting herself off. He didn't fail to notice a couple scratches on her face. She also had a black eye. Obviously something had happened. He was debating whether or not he should ask, considering that they were obviously strangers to each other.

The two looked into each others eyes for the longest time. Her eyes also showed calmness. They seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. As if they were saying _"I'm fragile. Be gentle."_ , which lead him back to the scars.

Eventually, the girl broke the awkward silence for them.

"Well…um…be careful next time…" She said as she clutched the handle of her book bag and rushed off.

He watched her rush off with a sigh. "Nice one Haruma…" He muttered under his breath as he made his way to the park. "Nice…"

Quite some time passed as Haruma sat down on an empty bench. He was catching up on some studies for midterm. That's right, he was in collage. And a good one at that. He was studying to become a veterinary assistant. He wasn't particularly interested in animals, he was just looking for something to fall back on in case his dream music career failed. Yes, he can sing as well, but that's something you'll come by later.

All was going well until some bullies from school thought it was a good idea to pick on him.

"Well well, look what we have here."

"Nelson…just leave me alone.." Haruma gave the leader of the gang a cold glare. He really didn't want to be bothered

Nelson only laughed. "So you think I'm just going to leave you alone?! I told you that I'd get ya back for spilling your lunch on me! Today is the day!"

"Nel. You said-" One of Nelson's buddies, a really buff dude who obviously had more muscle than brain, was rudely interrupted by Nelson himself.

"Dan! Not now!" Nelson growled and turned back to Haruma. "Just get him already!"

The gang grabbed Haruma, pushed him around, and threw many punches until one finally threw him to the ground. He shriveled up in pain, tears threatening to fall.

"Ha ha! You going to go cry to your mommy?" Nelson teased.

That sentence seemed to trigger something in Haruma, for he quickly jumped up to his feet. He glared hatefully at the boys surrounding him. He grabbed one by the throat, throwing him into two others. A few tried to charge in at him, but he was just too fast. Haruma easily took them down with a swift kick to the gut and chest. Dan threw a punch, but Haruma caught his hand and painfully twisted his wrist. A loud snap was heard when he let him drop to the ground.

A sudden surge of power overwhelmed him as he charged at Nelson. He practically crushed his throat before throwing him to the ground. Nelson didn't move, but Haruma currently didn't care. He went on a rampage, using an old pipe he pulled up from the ground as a weapon. In a matter of time, the city was nothing but ashes.

He looked around at all the destruction. He slowly started to snap back into reality. He saw little movement within the streets covered with bodies. Without really thinking, he made a run for the forest. He ran as far as his legs could take him until he finally collapsed onto the ground.

And to make matters worse, he heard footsteps closing in on him. He tried to get up, until he saw a pair of combat boots right in front of his face. As he looked up, he saw this mysterious person was clad in black and blue leather clothing. Finally looking at the face, he realized he has run into yet another young girl.

This one had to be his age, since she was about the same height. He was able to tell when she helped him up. She was just a tad shorter though. Her eyes though. Her eyes were no normal color. They were a pure blue. As blue as the ocean in the moonlight.

She held out a strange looing device to him as she finally spoke.

"Welcome to the team." She smirked. "Psycho Black…"


End file.
